


Blue

by TheTruthSeeker16



Category: Death Note
Genre: Beaches, California, Honeymoon, Implied Mpreg, Love, M/M, Mpreg, My First AO3 Post, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthSeeker16/pseuds/TheTruthSeeker16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A freelance private investigator try to investigate the disappearance of Mihael Keehl and Nate River. She soon learns everything about their whole life, the struggle to keep both of their identity hidden and safe. Above all, she will soon discover their secrets, fears, memories, and their private documents and letters, hidden somewhere in a cabin, where she believed was one of the last places that they visited before they died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. It's my very first post on AO3. Please be patient with me :)

I was sitting in one of those little coffee shop in Paris, listening to my playlist and anxiously waiting for a call when a colleague of mine suddenly texted me. It's not really something that i expect. That colleague of mine and i are never really that close. And i knew that he would only text me if something really important leaves no room but for him to contact me, i know how much he despises me. 

" I can't trace them. Please find them ASAP " - John Tallis. 

Personally, i used to think that this whole thing was just a mere game for me. Even my job. But i realized it that i soon became too obsessed to both of them; Mihael Keehl and Nate River.  
I remember i sat there waiting for a phone call, still. It was from a guy i met two days earlier, a silly date that i wish would make me forget about this whole thing, my distraction. 

My name is Nicole, i'm a freelance private investigator. I used to work with the world's most geniuses in the world, who addressed themselves simply as Mello and Near. That, until one day they told me that they decided to quit. That was two years ago.  
I heard the news that they were starting a family, and about three months before their disappearance, they moved to California, with a baby.  
A baby boy.  
Ever since they quit, i keep a close contact with them, just in case they need my help. I know that i can always runaway, i'm free and alone. -But them, unfortunately them being together... those criminals out there can use it to their advantage. I know it, and they know it too. They refused to have their own separate ways, each of them to live on their own, no. They wanted to be together.  
I have no idea what i should do. So right now, i'm sitting in my air plane and heading to California.


End file.
